User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 20
Im Flattered that you asked me but i am terrible at writing so im sorry i cant really help you write it sorry.... :It is not Penguin-Pal it's Director(aa). Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 13:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Please come on this chat Hello there, why don't you come on this wiki's chat. thanks ~ --~ Herbert P. Bear Esquire SR 14:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sock Hey P-P. A sock of User:Snicks10 just came on chat. So block it! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Snicks1226 Voting Hey not trying to get votes but when does voting on the logos start? Thanks! :) -Twinkie the Awesome Graphic Maker Hey Penguin-Pal I was just wondering, when will I be able to import my own avatar as I know you can't import one until you're automatically made a user after 4 days. It's been 4 days, anything that I have to do? (http://prntscr.com/zokfw, that's what my edit avatar screen looks like) ChillyJetti (talk) 00:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) you got the eggabooha prize Good job P-P Eggabooha check me out 02:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) 3D Glasses Page Hi P-P, the 3D Glasses page needs to be Protected from Anonymouses. They keep putting the "Rare" Template on that page. I think Registered Users should edit it. Thanks. Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! Missing 2 CMs Hello: As you may be aware of, we are currently missing 2 Chat Moderators: GrandCroconaw66 (quit) and Llove Kuwait (Demoted for inactivity). I would include Batreeqah, but his place was filled in by Dororo111122, so that problem has been solved. I've been late at night (around 3-4AM UTC) and the logs you will find are completely off topic and very childish, and there's usually 1 moderator or none (Usually it's Sharkbate, but he's almost always away). I believe we need to replace those positions. Thanks for your attention: --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 03:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not demoted for inactivity Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 03:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) chat mods needed so penguin pal i been on the chat on late because it is so fun but i seen that we need more chat mods i think snorp09 would make a good chat mod just saying please hire more Snow Beta Hat Hi P-P, I just wanted to let you know that the Snow Beta Hat is still available. Polo Field tweeted to say it is available for a few more days. Please make sure that people don't mark it as rare and unavailable over the next few days. Thanks!! PS - This will be my last message to you until I am back from my holiday on Friday. Please see my userpage notice for details Pink Cape page Penguin-Pal, Would you mind sorting the History section of the Pink Cape page into a table? I'm not sure how to do it. I know you use I decided to make this one to hold all Treasure Book release dates for unlocked items. This way the catalog wiki table won't be so cluttered with them. You add the series # in the first section (i. e. Series 16) and then the removal and release/update date in the other two. So feel free to add this to items that properly need it. Enjoy! >:D -- S h u r o w 23:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:New Wiki Table What do you mean by "in another way?" Do you mean like at a party or in a catalog? -- S h u r o w 05:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:New Wiki Table You would use multiple tables. For instance the Blue Sunglasses was available in a catalog, at a party, and was unlockable. Which means you would use the Catalog wiki table, Party wiki table. and Treasure Book wiki table separately. -- S h u r o w 05:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Cutouts & Congrats Hi P-P I've seen that cutouts are in some pages ? Are they necessary ? And congarts on your 30,500th edit :D --Arsenal55702 (talk) 11:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) More Chat Mods Hi Penguin-Pal, I know one person to the other have told you this but, we need more chat moderaters due to the fact that Llove Kuwait and Green Ninja have been demoted. Please promote some people soon. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for welcoming me to the wikia! My parents wont let me create an account so i will try as soon as possible to make an account Anonymous Person Page Unlock Please unlock the List of Known Moderators page. Operation: Blackout 2013 Hi P-P, The page named Operation: Blackout 2013 has been deleted and re-created 3 times. Is there a way to ensure that only admins can create it? Pranks Hi Penguin-Pal, I noticed Template:DeletePrank. Could you make exactly the same thing but call it Template:BanPrank (for banned from chat) and Template:BlockPrank (for blocked from the wiki). You can see the text required for this . I need you to add the content and make it work because I'm not sure how. Hi! Hi i need help with something so could you come on the chat? you know it is Apj Spike Hike Steps in Puffle Poo= This is mean, yet many people say mean things about Spike and users on this wiki everyday. Page Creation Please create the page: *Template:DisablePrank ::I have created the page for Spydar, so you can ignore this message. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC)